mewmewpowertokyomewmewfandomcom-20200216-history
Družina Mjau-Mjau
Družina Mjau - Mjau (translates to "Mew Mew Team") is the Serbian dub of Tokyo Mew Mew. It was dubbed from the English version and is one of the few Mew Mew Power dubs that finished the series. There were quite a few changes in this version of the show. The Mew Mews are now called "Mew-Kittens", most of the attack names were changed and due to them dubbing the 2nd half of the series, they changed some of the character ages and a few terms were inconsistant throughout the series. Ichigo's/Zoey's catchphrase was changed to "Mjau-mjau stil, mjau-mjau čar, mjau-mjau mace prave dar-mar!" (translates to "Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew Magic, Mew Mew Kittens make trouble!") The catchphrase changes in season 2 to match with the original Japanese. The Serbian dub aired on channel Happy '''in Serbia, Montenegro and Bosnia & Herzegovina. It later re-aired on channel '''MHC in Serbian capital - Belgrade. Music In the first half of the series, all of the music stayed in English. In the 2nd half they kept the opening in Japanese while the other songs were changed in instrumentals. Home Video Release All 52 episodes of the Serbian version was dubbed by Studio Happy and aired on their TV station. During 2005-2006 episodes 1-21 were released on 4 DVDs by Globalcall (Katex) (although episode 7 is missing for reasons not explained) and episodes 27-30 were released by Happy Pictures in 2007 on 1 DVD, which was labled as "Mjau - Mjau Tokio". There is no word on if the other episodes will be released. First 4 DVDs were sold in Serbia and Montenegro and Mjau - Mjau Tokio DVD was sold in Bosnia & Herzegovina too. Character Ages Due to then dubbing from both the English and Japanese versions, the ages of the Mew Mews were changed in this version: * Ichigo/Zoey: 13 (Birthday: March 15th) * Mint/Corina: 14 (Birthday: October 3rd) * Lettuce/Bridget: 14 (Birthday: April 29th) * Pudding/Kikki: 11 (Birthday: August 7th) * Zakuro/Renée: 17 (Birthday: December 3rd) Dubbing Inconsistancies Due to the Serbian version being dubbed by that particular studio, there were some dubbing errors and inconsistancies done to it. A lot of the time, the lip-sync and the voices were off, most likely not the fault of the voice actors but due to poor mixing. This gets better during the episodes in the 30s before dwindling back again. Names and terms were also inconsistant. This was due to the dubbers translating everything instead of keeping to the terms they first used. These names and terms include: Blue Water/Blue Aqua is changed back to the original name, Mew Aqua, in season 2. In episode 20, they use the English dubbed name, Heidi, for Kikki's little sister but called her her original Japanese name, Heicha, in season 2. Zoey does a Mew Rap in season 1 but it goes back to her original Japanese phrase in season 2. Zakuro's English dubbed name, Renée Roberts, is used in season 1 but she is called Renée Fujiwara in season 2. The transformation call used translated the English term "Power Pendant, Mewtamorphosis/Activate!" in season 1 but then they say "Mew -insert name- Mewtamorphosis!" in season 2. Dren, Sardon and Tarb are referred to as Cyniclons in season 1 but are just called Aliens in season 2. Weapon & Attack Names Due to the inconsistancies of this dub, a lot of the attack names were changed throughout the series. Mew Zoey: * 1st Weapon: Strawberry Bell * 1st Attack: Strawberry Bell, Show Your Power! * 2nd Weapon: Rose Bell * 2nd Attack: Rose Bell, Show Your Power! (Season 1), Strawberry Bell, Show Your Power! (Season 2), Power Pendant, Attack! (Season 2) * 3rd Weapon: Strawberry Scepter (Season 1), Mew Aqua Rod (Season 2) * 3rd Attack: Blue Water Drops! (Season 1), Mew Aqua Drops! (Season 2) Mew Corina: * Weapon: Heart-Shaped Arrow * Attack: Heart Shaped Arrow, Show Your Power!, Heart-Shaped Arrow, Attack! (Only says these in Season 2) Mew Bridget: * Weapon: Combat Castanets (Sometimes called Bridget's Castanets) * Attack: Deep Sea Waves, Attack!, Tidalwave, Forwards!, Combat Castanets, Show Your Power! Mew Kikki: * Weapon: Golden Tambourine * Attack: Tambourine, Dig a Trench!, Goody Bon Bons!(Episode 26 only), Golden Tambourine, Attack! Mew Renée: * Weapon: Magic Cross Whip * Attack: Magic Cross Whip, Show Your Power! (Doesn't call it out in season 1. She sometimes only says the weapon name when attacking as well. Voice Actors * Zoey Hanson - Marija Maša Dakić * Corina Bucksworth, Kikki Benjamin and Sardon - Vladislava Đorđević * Bridget Verdant, Renée Roberts/Fujiwara and Dren - Ana Maljević * Mark Aoyama, Elliot Grant, Wesley J. Coolridge III and Tarb - Nebojša Milovanović * Minor Voices - Bojana Maljević (She was also the Serbian dub producer) Gallery Category:Tokyo Mew Mew translations